Never Said
by MiriCa
Summary: Some things have just never been said... After Buffy broke up with Spike S6...


Never Said

Disclaimer: "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" belongs to Joss Whedon. The song "Nie Gesagt" belongs to the band "Die Ärzte".

Summary: After Buffy broke up with Spike in sixth season. Some things have just never be said. Song fic to the song "Nie Gesagt".

A/N: Okay, I'll write the text in German and everyone who's interested in a translation has to e-mail me. Reviews would be nice...

MiriCa

*~~~~*

"Ich wache auf und das Bett ist leer

Das stört mich eigentlich gar nicht mehr..."

*~~~~*

Spike woke to the empty bed. It had been empty for the last two weeks. And he couldn't forget... Couldn't forget her... Buffy...

She had always been there on his mind, in his heart in all of his bloody being... Since the first time he came to Sunnydale... Since the time he had wanted to kill her... Since the time she had been nearly killed by his damn grandsire...

Time had passed... They had formed a truce... They had fought... They had been engaged... They had been dead... They had been together... They had slept together...

SHE had broken up...

Because of Riley... *Stupid prick*... Why did he have to return? Why did he have to walk in at that moment? Why? All of Spike's questions began with the same word...

Now all hee wanted was to have her back in his arms... To have her by his side... To have her there...

*~~~~*

"...

Du hast gesagt ich schaff es nie ohne dich

Ich hab gehört das du das allen erzählst

Das find ich absolut lächerlich..."

*~~~~*

She couldn't believe him! He was a stupid arrogant prick who didn't know what he was taking about...

He had actually told Willow that he was the only thing keeping her in this life... Keeping here to give her the possibility of managing her life again...

Okay, he did make her feel... And he did listen to her if she had a problem...

But that didn't make him to her ANCHOR to life... Did it?

She thought it was kind of funny that he actually really thought that way...

*~~~~*

"...

Ich hab doch nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst

Ich hab doch nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst

Ich hab doch nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst-

Du fehlst mir

Ich hab gesagt du interessierst mich nicht mehr

Jetzt merke ich es ist ziemlich schwer

Ich hab gesagt du bist mir egal

Jetzt seh ich dein Gesicht überall..."

*~~~~*

But she missed the git... He had always been there... Since her 2nd year in SunnyD... And she hadn't seen him since Riley had left... For two weeks now... Why didn't he come to help her patrol? Why didn't he want to speak to her? Why?

She didn't know that her thoughts reflected Spike's... How could she even know it they hadn't talked to each other or seen the other for over two weeks now... But they did...

And she missed their little fights... Missed their laughter... Missed him listening to her...

Missed him...

But she didn't admit it... Wouldn't admit it... Couldn't admit it...

And why? Because she would look weak... Her friends wouldn't understand... Nobody would...

But everytime she closed her eyes she saw him... His face... His eyes... Those beautifull blue orbs...

*~~~~*

"...

Ich hab soviel gesagt, was ich jetzt bereue, aber

Ich hab doch nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst

Ich hab doch nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst

Ich hab doch nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst-

Du fehlst mir..."

*~~~~*

She had said that she could never love her... Had said that he was beneath her... That he was a monster... And that she had only used him... To make her feel...

And she regretted every word...

But why did he make her feel?

Why did he make her feel loved if he couldn't love?

Why did he make her feel cared for if he was a monster who couldn't do anything but hate?

Why could he make her feel alive if he was dead?

Because... He loved her? Because he cared for her? Because he was alive more so than most people, even if he was "dead"?

*~~~~*

"...

Ich wache auf und du bist nicht hier

Doch in Gedanken bin ich immer bei dir..."

*~~~~*

He woke up... Alone again... All the time alone...

He didn't want to live this way anymore... Didn't want to be seperated from Buffy... Her life... Her heart... Her soul...

He wanted to be with her not only in his thoughts but also in person... Wanted to be near her... To help her... To care for her... To love her...

*~~~~*

"...

Ich war zu stolz um zuzugeben

ohne dich kann ich nicht leben..."

*~~~~*

Suddenly she was in his arms... She didn't know why... Didn't WANT to know why... But she was happy that she was there... That she had come to him... Because he loved her... Because he cared for her... Because he made her want to live...

Because he WAS her anchor to life...

Because she loved him... Cared for him... Made him feel alive...

She had been to proud to even think of him as more than just an object... A monster...

But he was everything but that...

He was her life...

Her heart...

Her soul...

He was her love...

*~~~~*

THE END

*~~~~*

A/N: Okay, not very long... Not very good... But please review... MiriCa


End file.
